


Swerve + egg

by Plugs



Series: Arts [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: No Tentacle Sex, Other, Oviposition, Tentacles, but you know it’s been going on ;3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plugs/pseuds/Plugs
Summary: Swerve in the aftermath of a rather fun time with a tentacled organic.





	Swerve + egg

He had an eggcellent time!


End file.
